Love and Misundersandings
by just a girl two
Summary: Naruto has a short attention span and Sasuke dosen't make it any better... im sorry the summary sucks a bit but the story is way better....xD sasu/naru and some pairs that arent really pairs....some gaalee and kakairu..AU,YAOI,FLUFFYNESS.
1. Starting Off

_**DISCLAMER:**__**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,IM JUST A CRAZY**_

**FANGIRL……XD**

**A/N:** This this my 1st time writing in this form. I consider this my real 1st fanfic because I didn't like the other ones I wrote. Well am going to stop talking now, plz enjoy…../_\

* * *

~Sasuke's thoughts~

"It was always like this, my eyes fallowed him every where. It's like he's a magnet drawing me in. Naruto was just so dense, so completely so oblivious to my feelings towards him. "Sigh" but to be truthful, he wouldn't be Naruto without some form of thick headedness."

~Naruto's thoughts~

"School is hell now, no matter how hard I try he wont get out of mind. Taking up what little attention span I have. Am sure he thinks I don't see him looking at me, he's probably thinking of ways to destroy my day."

~Sasuke's thoughts~

"That stupid dobe, knowing him he thinks im plotting something against him, Hehehe, well I kind of am. I missed his birthday and I didn't get my licks.

Hehehe licks, I wonder what he would do if I jumped him and licked him 16 times instead of hitting him. Just thinking about him in a situation like that makes me horny. Crap I bet I have a silly look on my face rite now. I wonder what Naruto is doing, probably sleep that dobe has no attention span".

Naruto looks over at Sasuke out the corner of his eye, only to wish he had dent in the end.

~Naruto's thoughts~

"Stupid teme, what the hell is up with that hazy look on his face? Is he about to fall asleep. Did he just lick his lip while looking at me. WTF, that just coult me of guard. Why the hell am I blushing, ok maybe I know why im blushing, but still wtf man. Holly hell that look on his face, is he horny. Why the hell is he looking at me like that? Crap now even my hands are turning red, he's going to notice that I can see him. I need to get out of this room, what the hell, am starting to panic. I can feel my blood rushing all over. Oh no don't rush there blood! OH GOD NO, stupid teme and that damn sexy look".

"Hey, Naruto are you all rite, you look a bit flustered".

"Huh?" "Oh Iruka sensei. Im just a little hot, um can I go to the nurses office? Im just really not feeling well."

"Well, we are at the half point of class but I suppose you could go see her. I'll send your homework to you by one of your classmates."

"Thank You sensei."

~Naruto's thoughts~

"This is going to be a lot a weird if a get up and the whole class see's why am so hot."

~Sasuke's thoughts~

"I wonder what's wrong with him, I didn't know he could turn that shade of pink.

If he gets any darker I might mistake him for a tomato and eat him up rite in front of the class. So he's going to see Tsunade, why he walking like my dicks up his…I mean a sticks up his ass. Hehehe, It'll be awkward if he saw me just now. Maybe I freaked him out. I've decided im going to tell him how I feel. That stupid dobe, knowing him caching on might take him a while, but I cant hold it in anymore. Either he sees it my way or ill make him."

* * *

Hey every body thanks for reading, plz comment. I'll take any advice you can give.

I will update chapter two very soon.

Flamers can go to yaoi hell, where they will be forced to watch Brook Back Mountain for all eternity……^/_\^


	2. what you hear part one

_**DISCLAMER:**_I do not own Naruto, I am just a crazy fangirl.

_**A/N:**__** sorry for the short wait, but here's chapter two, things you hear are not what you see part 1.**_

_**I hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

"Aaaarrrgg, damn that stupid Sasuke, I cant get him out of my head now. Oh man, bathroom, bathroom why the cant I find one. Damn it there every where when you don't firkin need them but now that I do the damn thing are nowhere to be found. Ah here we go found ya he hehehehe."

Naruto, in his thoughts had decided not to go strait to the nurses office but instead to a place where he could fix what Sasuse had done. So he went to the most deserted part of his school he could find.

"Hey, any body in here? If there is get the hell out!"

Luckily no one was, cause what Naruto had in mind I'm sure nobody wanted to be around, well except for maybe one person.

"Good nobody is in here."

"This sucks, now I gatta jack off in my school bathroom. If that damn teme found about this I'd never be able to live with myself. For crying out loud

Its his fault I'm like this."

"I've got about 45min before class lets out, that should be plenty of time to do this and get the nurses office. Good thing I garbed my gym cause if I

had dent I be up a creek with out a paddle."

For gym and sports Naruto used Vaseline to keep cuts and scrapes from getting on his legs and arms but for to day he was going to use it for a whole other reason.

He went into a stall and locked the door. Just when he though he was about to gain some release the door to the bathroom opened and a slightly lazy and some what deep voice called out, "is there somebody in here," Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. "If there is then get out".

Naruto put his feet up on the toilet seat and tossed his bag in his lap.

"Shit, who the hell is that, of all the times for someone to come why now, god must really hate me."

Then a second voice came.

"Is there any one in there Gaara?"

"No, its fine we can do it in here Lee."

"What are bushy brow and Gaara doing in here? I can see Gaara skipping class but bushy brow is way to uptight to do something like that. Maybe I was wrong about him, so he's a bit more lose then I thought, the bug eyed weirdo."

Now Lee and Gaara had come into the bathroom, poor Naruto is balled up inside of a small toilet stall with no release and two of the weirdest people he can think of.

"Lee, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. What if someone comes in? Your reputation could be ruined."

"Don't worry I made this sign, so no one well come in on us."

Lee reached into his back pack and pulled out a piece of paper with the words out of order on it, while striking his nice guy pose and dashed over to the door, put it out side the door in what seemed like a blink of an eye to Gaara.

"Besides I don't think I'll be very fun if you do this all alone, don't you agree? Its better when there are more people. You are also the one who said you wanted to try a school."

"_What are they doing? Try what?"_

"Lee sit on the sink, let me show it to you."

"Oh my Gaara, I cant believe how big it is. You must have really worked hard on it. Can I touch it?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, Its this hard already?"

"Yeah, its been that way since this morning, but its still a little soft at the tip."

"So, do you want to help me make it harder?"

"Sure, I think we have a least 35min before class lets out."

"Ok then use some of this liquid and rub it on the tip. Rub it on slowly so that it wont come out to fast. If it dose I'll make you clean it up with your hands."

"Rite no worries, hey is it suppose to come out this clear?"

"No, let go Lee. Let me adjust it for you. There you go you it should come out a lot more thicker and whiter now. Make sure you blow it good so that I'll get hard quick."

"Don't worry Gaara I'm very good at blowing it'll be hard as a rock in no time."

Some 20 min later

"Lee you are making a mess, look its every where I told you that I would make you clean it up with your hands."

Naruto tried to look between the crack door only to see Lee on his knees.

"_Whaaaaaat, Gaara and bushy brow, I mean I always figured bushy brow was on the other side, but Gaara well he is kind of weird who'd have know."_

"Hey Lee get up so I can see if it hard enough for the hole yet."

By this time Naruto was at his wits end and was not about to let what ever was going on to take place while he was in the same room. Just when he went to get up he sliped on the toilet and fell face forword and bused open the stall door. Not only startling himself but Gaara and Lee as well. When Naruto looked up the site he saw was one completely different from that of what he heard.

* * *

Thank you for Reading I will have the 3rd chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and of course your advice is always welcomed…..XD

Flamers can go to yaoi hell where you will be force to watch 80yr old men do the do forever none stop…...XD


	3. what you really see

a/n: sorry for taking so long to put this up I've had a lot of work and school has been very tiresome, so today I had time an I got this up as fast as I could.

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a really crazy fan girl…XD**_

* * *

"Lee, G-g-gaara what are you doing in here I mean y-you cant do stuff like

that at school! Its just wrong! Don't you have any shame!"

"Huh? Naruto what are you doing in here?"

"Hold on bushy brow I'm the one asking the questions here. don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, Naruto we are the ones asking the questions. What exactly do you think……um Naruto your pants are down."

Just when Gaara had pointed out that Naruto had his pants down Narutos Vaseline fell from his bag rite in the middle of the small circle of people and Gaara being as observing as ever noticed Naruto's still (for some reason) hard on. Lee taking a little time to catch on wanted to laugh but didn't for the sake of Naruto's pride. But Gaara on the other hand wasn't so nice about it.

"Hahaha…, Naruto you where just jacking off…haha…and at…haa..s-s-school of all places…hahaha."

Naruto still prideful as ever (although still embarrassed and all the hell that much more pissed) when on with what he was talking about.

"Your talking about me you and bushy brow where having sex in the school bathroom……….oh wait you still have on all of your……what are you guys doing anyway."

Deciding that he had pocked enough fun at Naruto he answered him.

"Lee is helping me with an art project for Deidara Sensei's class next period, we had to make a stupid giant paper mashe mask. You should have the same assignment we do have the same art class."

"So when Gaara said its been hard since this morning….."

"I was talking about the mask."

"And when bushy brow said he was good a blowing……"

"I was talking about the blowing on the small parts of the mask that could be dried quickly with my breath, since we are using a fast drying mix just blowing on it would be enough."

Now feeling like more of a pervert then someone with rites to accuse Naruto continued to try and get his point across. Talking fast and stumbling over his words he finally got his last round of questions out.

"O-o-o k then what a-b-bbout, I mean what waas the whole thing with the mess a-a-a-nnd the white and the thickness and most of all the HOLE HUH? HOW CON YOU EXPLAN THAT."

"Arrrggg, to satisfy your weird ideological suggestion I'll answer this stupid question! We had to use more flour and water witch makes a white liquid it wasn't thick enough so I added more flour to it so I would stick to it. I had Lee make sure I was hard enough to put a hole in it with out breaking it. Is that enough info for you."

"For the love god, Naruto what do you have rolling around in your head you act like you've never made this kind of thing before. You must have a very vivid imagination, Lee and I would never have sex in the school bathroom the roof maybe but not the bathroom."

Blushing madly and barely getting his words out Lee studded out, "G-gaara why did you tell Naruto that, I though we was going to wait and tell all of our friends at the same time."

"Truthfully Lee I'm sure that all of our friends know. Naruto however is a bit slow when it comes down to things that are directly in his face. One day Naruto your lack of attention will get you in trouble. Check out your surroundings more you just might notice there's a whole other world around you Naruto."

And with that Gaara gave Lee a sweet kiss and chuckled at how many shades of red Lee tuned before going back to work on his mask. Naruto now looking like he just saw a ghost, grabbed his bag and took off out of the bathroom while all the same thinking about the advice Gaara had given him and what else he had missed out on. Making his way to the nurses office….

* * *

Ok you guys that was the rest of chapter 2, if you guys don't mind, tell me if you think I should add some kakashi and iruka randomness to drag out the grand finally.

Thank you for reading and as always please review and your advice is always welcomed.

I will have more up as soon as possible please bare with me….-_-

Flamers can go to yaoi hell were a 6000 pound man wherein a purple muumuu will strip down and dance for you…..XD


End file.
